


The Dragon's Sacrifice

by Vi_olet11



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3am ideas, Draco and Oikawa are friends, Little Yamaguchi Tadashi, Loyal Oikawa, Oikawa is a Slytherin, Protective Draco, Slight Cursing, Yamaguchi is a seer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11
Summary: All Draco wanted was for his loved ones to be safe. But it seemed like the universe likes giving him a heart attack when he confronts Oikawa about sneaking into the Malfoy Manor where two of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers reside.And what is this about the Golden Trio using a 12-year-old seer?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (very very pre-relationship)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Dragon's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Little space - the act of regressing into a childlike state; such as a baby, toddler, or a child.

“Tooru for Merlin’s sake, I told you to stay away,” Draco hissed, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was around.

“Dragon-chan.”

“Why are you even here?!”

Oikawa took hold of Draco’s shoulders, making him look in his eyes which were filled with fear and determination.

“A Slytherin is loyal to their own. I am not going to leave you behind with these maniacs.”

Draco shushed him, eyes darting around nervously before taking a deep breath.

“You don’t know what he can do. What he _has_ done. My family is in danger. I can’t leave. It would make things worse. But you need to go and take Tadashi with you.”

“Tadashi got caught?”

“That stupid Golden Trio was using his seer powers. I don’t know how they got him away from Tsukishima.”

“Tsukishima is unconscious.”

“What?!”

“He was struck by an unknown spell. That’s probably how they managed to get Tadashi to follow them with promise of a cure.”

“Fuck. Do you know the properties of the spell?”

“It looked like a stronger version of Stupefy but the normal reviving spells won’t work.”

Draco cursed again and pattered around his room, removing jars of potions from secret hiding spots and tossing them at Oikawa who looked at him curiously.

“These are reviving potions that I kept on hand against the spell that my godfather came up with. Severus had said once that it was a stronger version of Stupefy and maybe that was what Tsukishima was hit with.”

“It should be, considering Severus was the one that struck him.”

“I’ll lead you to the dungeons. We’ll say we are roughing them up to get answers.”

Oikawa nodded and shrunk the potions as he kept it in his pockets. He could see the tense lines in Draco’s back as he followed the other boy to the dungeons.

As the two Slytherins entered, they were greeted with hostility except from one person.

“Dray!”

Draco braced himself as a body ran into him and he quickly shushed the crying 12-year-old. “Shush, baby. We must not alert the people outside.”

Tadashi nodded as Draco carried the boy who had obviously dropped into little space. Tadashi was a seer who when stressed dropped into little space and both Slytherins knew that things were too stressful for him right now.

“What were you thinking, Potter? How could you bring him here!”

“You made use of him,” Oikawa accused the trio with a harsh glare before gently cooing at the seer.

“What in the bloody hell?” Ron muttered, seeing the three interact.

“How long has he been a little?”

“A little?”

The prisoners looked at each other in confusion but Luna spoke up.

“A while. Since before they were thrown down here.”

Draco cursed under his breath and turned away from them just as Dobby appeared. He was surprised to see the elf but looked away, pretending he didn’t see anything as Oikawa took charge.

“Hey, baby,” he cooed, making Tadashi look at him through teary eyes.

“I know it’s scary but Ru-chan will take you back to Tsukki ok?”

“Tsukki not wake up,” the boy cried, and Draco wiped away his tears.

“You trust Dray, right, baby? Dray gave Ru-chan some potions that can wake Tsukki up. I need Dashi to give it to Tsukki. Can you do that, baby?”

Tadashi’s tears slowed as he nodded. “Dashi wake Tsukki up. Dashi trust Dray.”

Draco smiled sadly and pressed kisses to Tadashi’s face, making the little laugh.

“Good boy, Dashi.”

He turned to meet Oikawa’s sad gaze and nodded, tensing when he heard sounds from upstairs.

“Dashi, you got to go with Ru-chan ok? I will meet you later, baby.” 

Tadashi whined a little, but Draco managed to coax him into Oikawa’s arms.

“I’m going to see how things are. When you get the chance to escape, do it!”

He held Oikawa’s gaze for a little longer. “Protect him, Tooru and get those potions to Tsukishima. I only trust you to do it.”

Oikawa nodded, arms tightening around the little and Draco was satisfied as he crept up into the living room where he saw his aunt inching towards the slowly wakening Hermione.

Things happened so fast that Draco couldn’t process it until his aunt had Hermione at knife point and silence fell over everyone as his father moved to call Lord Voldemort.

He heard a creaking noise and looked up just to see Dobby unscrewing the chandelier above the hostage duo and his aunt released Hermione to throw herself out of harm’s way. 

Draco fell back against the sofa and immediately saw Harry trying to take his wand.

“You better protect them, Potter,” he said in low voice, grey eyes blazing just as he let go of his wand.

There was some confrontation between his aunt and Dobby, but Draco could only focus on Oikawa who was creeping closer to Dobby, obviously knowing that the elf was going to apparate.

He could see that Tadashi was on the brink of sleep and felt warmth fill him when the little reached out a hand towards him.

Draco subtly shook his head and Tadashi’s eyes widened, his mouth opened to call Draco’s name just as Oikawa grabbed hold of Dobby’s arm and they apparated away.

Draco could only look on in horror when he saw the knife his aunt threw join the apparition and hoped that neither of the people he cherished got hurt.

As he turned to see the messed-up living room and the anger in his father’s eyes, he prepared himself for the punishment his father or the Dark Lord might give but couldn’t help feeling relieved that Oikawa and Tadashi got out.

**_Even if I don’t survive, please Merlin, protect my loved ones._ **

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I honestly have no idea how this idea came into my head but it did. This scene takes place in the Malfoy Manor where the Golden Trio got caught and you know how the rest goes. My idea started out as Oikawa being a Slytherin and his family is also powerful but not as powerful as the Malfoys which makes Draco do everything he can to protect Oikawa from getting mistreated by the Death Eaters. And I read this fanfic on Yamaguchi being a little and I was hooked on that thought so I tried to incorporate it in here. Tsukishima is same as canon where he is very protective of Yamaguchi but I didnt need him in this scene so oops unconscious Tsukishima. Gomen Tsukki! Also the stronger than Stupefy spell is just one I created cos I needed a reason for Yamaguchi to go with the Golden Trio. 
> 
> And I didn't think of a backstory yet of the two Slytherins meeting and getting close to Yamaguchi but let me know in the comments if you want a backstory or just a continuation of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
